A Drink
by CPMiller
Summary: Arucard's eye is caught by a young woman writing an article about vampires. Integra doesn't like what happens next, but someone from Arucard's past has come calling. PreSeras. All reviews welcome! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but the clothes on my back and the books in my room. Please don't sue me, I'm already broke.

A Drink

Arucard was restless. He slipped through the night quiet and quick, passing dozens of strangers, cafes, and clubs. A part of him longed for fresh blood. A young woman's blood. Hers.

He stopped not sure what is was about her that caught his eye. Just another young woman enjoying the warm night at an outside table. A plain light green T-shirt and dark blue jeans. Her scent was soft and natural, no perfume not even makeup. Yet her skin was pale, smooth, and free of blemishes. Long dark lashes graced her blue-green eyes as she stared intently at the monitor of her lap top. Somehow he knew that if he touched her straight coppery brown hair it would be like silk against his fingers.

Silently Arucard slipped behind her to observe what was on the monitor. It seemed to be some kind of essay on…vampires. As she typed he read over her shoulder.

_Vampires are the epitome of the night and darkness. People hunted them once out of fear, yet even then the legend commanded respect. Why? Because secretly people want to be vampires. Powerful, magical, immortal, able to survive virtually any wound, and many other super natural or at least super human abilities. It is because this transformation is impossible that reasons for _not_ wanting to become such a creature were concocted. Never to stand in sunlight again, forced to feed on those who were once fellows, the loss of one's immortal soul or after life, and having to watch as all those you cared for grew old and died._

She stopped typing. "Well?" Arucard stepped back as she turned around a smile on her soft pink lips. It faded as she realized he was not someone familiar. "You're not Mathew…" Her eyes took in the eccentric red suit, wide brimmed hat, and yellow glasses with suspicion and fear.

"My apologies. I was…" What should he say? He'd caught sight of her and come over on a whim. He gave her a close lipped smile. "I was just walking by when I saw you typing about vampires."

Her eyebrows rose as she continued to stare at him. "Are you familiar with the legends?"

It took a great deal of self control not to show her his fangs or burst out laughing. Was _he_ familiar? "Yes, you might even say I'm something of an expert."

She smiled back at him. Gesturing to a seat as she spoke. "What did you think?"

Arucard took the offered seat. "You have a most interesting theory. People wish to become what they seem to hate. I only read the last paragraph."

"Actually it's not an uncommon occurrence. There's even a psychology term for it, though I can't remember what it is just now. But, for example, a woman who is secretly jealous of all the attention her husband pays to his mistress would call the act a terrible betrayal. Though in fact she would be more than happy to trade places with her husband's mistress. Since she can't trade places she sets out to destroy or at least rid her house of the mistress."

"Indeed?" Intelligence only made her more enticing and what an original idea, that people would hate vampires because it was something they could not achieve. Well most of them at least. What would the head of the Hellsing department do if she heard of this? He smiled at the thought momentarily forgetting to hide his fangs.

Her widened eyes brought him back from his thoughts. "Your teeth!" The exclamation was soft, surprised, and curious. "Are they caps?" She looked at him suspiciously with a sharp penetrating gaze.

Arucard relaxed, after all what could she do? Scream vampire? He laughed to himself at the thought of everyone accusing her of insanity and rushing to _his _rescue. "No, they are not caps."

Her delicate brows furrowed in concentrated thought. "They're too long to have just been filed that way." Ahh, a clever skeptic. "A birth defect?" Her tone said she hardly believed the suggestion herself but was struggling to stay in familiar grounds.

"No." Arucard said and grinned purely for the sake of showing off the dazzling white fangs.

After a minute more of silent contemplation she seemed to collapse. "I give up."

"Surely you're intelligent enough to recognize what you see with your own two eyes…" His voice was taunting.

Anger turned her cheeks pink. "Now, just a minute. Are you telling me you _are_ some kind of walking legend?" An old proverb whispered through her thoughts. _When you have discarded what is not, you are left with what is, no matter how impossible._ Arucard's only answer was another quick grin of teeth. Slowly she leaned back in her chair trying to wrap her mind around this new twist of information. "I suppose, theoretically anything is possible, but still…"

"Still you doubt." She nodded. "Perhaps a private demonstration will persuade you…" Arucard chuckled as she scooted her seat away from him several inches. "Nothing like what you are thinking dear girl."

She glared at him snapping the lap top shut. "So now you're a telepath too?" How delicious the scent of her anger was.

"No, but I don't need to be to know what you were thinking. Biting isn't proof. Any animal with a set of teeth can bite." She continued to glare at him with her pretty blue-green eyes. Her blood would be so sweet…But he mustn't. Sir Hellsing would have a fit. Then again, Sir Hellsing was usually having a fit about something anyways. Perhaps, just for tonight he'd let himself have fresh blood. Yes, he decided, but only if she agrees. "Follow me if you like. The choice is yours." He stood and turned to the street.

Behind him she hastily packed away the computer into a shoulder pack and hurried to catch up with him. "Where are we going?" He didn't answer. She'd know soon enough. "Well, what's your name?"

"Arucard." His voice was quiet and deep.

"Arucard…" She whispered the name to herself tasting it. "My name's Catherine." He smiled, it was such an old name for someone so young. The streets they walked along were becoming less populated and darker.

"Catherine, do you know what your name means?" His teeth were showing again, but it didn't matter anymore.

She shrugged. "Purity, I think."

This time Arucard's short burst of laughter was unrestrained. " 'Purity', well that's half of it." He turned down a side street with her following closely behind him.

"Well what's the other half?" Arucard stopped short and gave a wicked little laugh as he turned to face her. She shuddered feeling suddenly vulnerable. The scent of her growing fear was as sweet as her anger had been.

"The other half…Do you really want to know?" He smiled delighting in the way she shivered at the sight of his fangs. Swallowing nervously she nodded. It was quite dark around them with only a single street lamp roughly a dozen feet back the way they had just come. Arucard pulled off his glasses tucking them away as he stepped closer so she could see his oddly colored eyes more easily. "Pain." She swallowed again as he slipped a hand around her waist. "You have such…an enticing scent." He wanted her now, wanted to drink her life away. Just a little of it. But first he must prove his claims. Must persuade her to let him.

Catherine shivered uneasily in his hold. "I thought you were going to give me a 'demonstration' of some kind." Her voice almost managed to sound calm and confident, but it wasn't quite close enough to fool him.

"Of course. You will take note we are in a simple dark alley. Though not so dark you can't see I hope."

"I can see you just fine. My night vision is quite exceptional." Arucard only smiled and vanished. Immediately she spun around searching for him. "Where are you?" Footsteps brought her attention to the distant street lamp from which Arucard was walking towards her. Again he faded away. Catherine stood her lips half parted in shock and her eyes wide with disbelief.

"Have I proven my claims to a satisfactory degree?" Catherine turned around surprised and found herself face to face with Arucard, their noses almost touching. He let his gaze fall hungrily to her bare neck making no effort to disguise his desire. To his surprise she didn't back away. Slowly she reached one slim fingered hand to touch his face.

"Your skin is like ice…" He smirked baring his fangs in obvious hunger.

"I am the living dead." She shuddered and he wrapped his powerful arms gently around her. "You caught my eye Catherine. Why, I don't know. But I hunger for you or, more precisely, for your blood." Her hands were against his chest in a useless attempt to push him away. No normal human could break his hold. Gently he tightened his arms around her, not enough to hurt but enough to let her know she was helpless against him.

She understood and accepted his embrace though her terror was even more acute now. "I can't help but notice I'm still breathing." Arucard smiled at the questioning note in her voice.

"True." Their eyes were locked.

"Why? If you're so much more powerful than me…why haven't you killed me yet? Is this some kind of game for you or something?"

"No, it's not a game. In fact I have no intention of killing you. All I want…is a taste of your fresh blood." Her shiver became a slight tremble.

"Won't that…change me?" No façade of confidence this time, only a weak whisper.

"No." His voice was firm, confident.

"Will it make me weak?" She had to swallow twice before managing the words.

"For a little while, but you'll recover." Arucard ran a hand through her long hair and found it just as soft as he'd imagined.

Catherine relaxed almost immediately at his gentle touch, letting her head rest against his shoulder. "Will you do something for me?" Her warm breath caressed his neck.

"That depends on what you want." He didn't like the idea of transforming her.

When she spoke Arucard could've sworn she was reading his mind. "I don't want to be a vampire…I just" she stopped and Arucard could feel the heat rushing into her cheeks. He waited savoring her warm body against his. "Will you…kiss me first." For the second time tonight she had surprised him.

"Just a kiss?"

"Well I would like it to be a good kiss, but…" again that rush of heat. "I'm rather lacking in the experience department to try passing any kind of judgment."

She couldn't possibly still be pure! Could she? "Are you telling me you're a virgin?" The astonishment was plain in his voice. She nodded against his shoulder. He chuckled softly for a moment. "A kiss for you, then a drink for me." Arucard unwrapped his arms from around her. With one gloved hand he grasped her chin, tilting her head up. "I might accidentally bite your lip you know." She smiled up at him and shrugged. Innocence shone in her eyes. There was no further shred of doubt in his mind as to the state of her virginity.

He pressed his cold lips against her warm ones starting slowly. His mouth parted slightly waiting for hers to follow suit. She understood and soon his tongue was invading the wonderful warmth of her mouth. The kiss lasted several heartbeats ending when Arucard misjudged his own strength and pricked her lip.

She pulled away from the kiss touching a finger to the bleeding lip. A moment later she was offering the crimson dotted finger tip to Arucard. He hesitated only a moment before licking the tiny drop away. It took every last ounce of his self control not to attack her.

Silently Catherine pulled her hair over her left shoulder leaving the right side of her neck totally bare. Arucard realized with more than a trifle of self disgust that he was trembling slightly with desire. How warm her blood would be. How wonderful it would taste.

Summoning the last of his self control Arucard guided her into deeper shadows with one hand on her arm. When he was satisfied with the low level of light he tugged her close against him again. Tenderly he ran a hand over her neck where he would make the bite. She tilted her head offering him easier access, and Arucard could restrain himself no longer.

Clamping a hand over her mouth, in case she could not keep herself quiet, he opened his mouth and bit down on the warm living flesh. The sharp fangs pierced through her skin easily. Blood, warm and fresh, flowed into his mouth. Catherine didn't scream, but at his bite she twitched moaning in pain. Her gasp was warm against the palm of his hand. Her sweet blood hot in his mouth. Its taste transported him to a state of pure pleasure. Reluctantly he pulled away as he felt her growing weaker. Enough, he thought to himself.

Aloud, "Catherine? Can you hear me?" She nodded opening her mouth to respond. Instead she gave a hoarse croak eyes losing focus as she fell limp in his arms. "Damn." Arucard cursed himself several times for lack of control. An instant later he was walking out of the shadows of a room in the Hellsing manor.

"Mr. Arucard? My goodness! What on earth happened?" Walter was approaching.

"Not now. She needs a transfusion immediately. A positive." Without another word he hurried off and returned several long moments later. Arucard had already placed the young woman on a couch and half removed her shirt. Her lacy white bra was showing but that was the least of Arucard's concerns. Without another word he took the blood and medical equipment. Her breathing was shallow and weak but steady.

Hours slipped by with the blood slowly being fed into her deathly pale body. As the sun began to rise Arucard switched in a second pack of blood and rose to shut the curtains. He did not dare to move her now when she was so weak. He had been greedy. Because of his lack of self control she might die and rise as a ghoul. NO! He wouldn't allow that. If she slipped too far he would turn her before he let her become a mindless cannibal.

No one interrupted him as the day wore on. Not even Sir Hellsing whom he could tell was very angry about the whole situation. A weak sound came from the couch. Immediately Arucard was at her side with a small glass of water. "Don't try to speak." He held her gently up and put the glass to her lips. "I have no excuse for what I did. I took to much from you and now your life is in danger." A back part of Arucard's mind wondered why he cared so much for one girl he had never even met until last night, but he ignored it. Such thoughts could wait until later.

"Arucard…" Her voice was so weak he worried for her. "Don't…"

"You shouldn't speak. Conserve your strength." She shook her head stubbornly moaning in pain at the slight motion. "Very well then."

"Don't…turn…me." Her eyes looked at him pleadingly.

He shook his head. "Catherine, you don't understand everything." Instead of speaking she gave him an extremely perplexed look. "If you die now because of my feeding…you will rise again as a ghoul. A mindless cannibal. I will not let that happen to you. If you slip to far from life I will turn you. Believe me, it is a far better fate than existing as a ghoul." She nodded once, closed her eyes, and fell into a deep sleep. At least her heart and breathing were steady again.

"Arucard, I will not wait any longer to speak with you." Sir Hellsing entered the room radiating fury. "What in Heaven's name were you playing at?"

"She was simply too tempting to pass up." Arucard watched as his human master sputtered too furious to speak and finally walked back out of the room.

At the door she stopped and turned around. "Don't think you're off the hook. I'll speak with you again later." The door closed and locked behind her. It was a humorous gesture in Arucard's mind. A simple locked door wasn't going to stop him.

**A/N:** Hope you like everything so far, but I have no further ideas for this story yet. I'm open to any and all suggestions. E-mail me or put it in a review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Replies:** Wow, I love reviews!

_Blumarshin_ thank you for the suggestion and I love a long review. As for whether or not Arucard will turn her…I honestly don't know myself. I haven't decided much of anything about this story. But, hey because you broke my writer's block, I'm dedicating this chapter to you.

_Arucard's little sister_ you have a good question and I apologize for not establishing this in the summary (I will correct that error), but this story is pre-Seras/Ceres mainly because she gets on my nerves. Integra on the other hand…she's not happy at all.

_Matt-Robinette_ I'm glad you think I'm staying true to Arucard's character. I was honestly worried he might come off as a little ooc because of the impulsiveness required by Ch. 1.

**_The Name:_** Yes, traditionally it is just Dracula spelled backwards, but because Hellsing is a _Japanese_ Anime, the "r" is actually how his name is translated on paper. Check your subtitles sometime if you've got a Hellsing DVD. And, if that isn't reason enough for some of you, I like the "r" for this character and I'm the writer. Stupid reason, I know, but hey isn't it stupid to fuss over one letter?

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

Dedicated to Blumarshin

The door opened, and Walter entered the dark room carrying a silver platter. "Sir?" He gave a little cough and Arucard looked up from where he was sitting in a large cushioned chair. "I thought you might be hungry after your steady vigil throughout the day." Walter noticed there was no longer an IV in the young woman's arm.

Arucard's eyes glanced to the large grandfather clock in the room. "Nearly sunset." His voice was quieter than usual. "No Walter I'm not hungry just yet." As he spoke, his eyes drifted to Catherine and remained on her sleeping figure. "But bring some food for her; she should be hungry soon…"

Walter paused a moment then nodded. "Very good sir." He turned and departed quietly leaving behind the silver serving platter.

From the couch came a soft sigh as Catherine woke. Carefully she lifted herself up to a sitting position. Her neck ached and she struggled to remember why. Everything seemed very hazy as though a thick fog had settled in her mind. "Where…" wincing she coughed to clear her throat, "Where am I?" Her eyes took in the large sitting room with its sparse but obviously wealthy furnishings, a velvet couch and matching chair, a low coffee table with a covered silver platter, and thick drapes over the windows.

"Nowhere you would be familiar with." Silently he offered her a clear glass of water. Catherine took it gratefully and began sipping the cool liquid. For a moment Arucard watched her drink his eyes on her pale throat and the marks it bore. After a long moment, she set the glass down on the table and reached for the lid of the silver platter.

Arucard watched wondering how she would react to the sight of what he ate. Catherine set the lid down carefully on the table and stared blankly at the clear pouch of blood setting on a layer of ice. Her face remained blank for several heartbeats, then she spoke quietly. "I think this is yours." Calm blue-green eyes settled on Arucard. "Or is there someone else in the room whose preference is blood?"

He smiled slightly. "No, it's for me." Leaning forward he replaced the lid. "But I'm not hungry at the moment." Grinning, fangs bared, he couldn't help but add, "I had a very large meal last night." Catherine shivered and chuckled weakly her fingers going gently to her neck.

"Of course…" In the silence that followed the grandfather clock announced solemnly that it was 7:00 p.m. As if on cue, Walter walked in carrying another silver platter. Catherine hoped this one held food for her.

Silently Walter set the serving tray on the table and pushed the other towards Arucard. "Is there anything I can get for you Miss?"

"A little more water if it's not too much trouble…" Her eyes were on the new platter.

"It is most certainly no trouble at all." He turned to Arucard. "Sir Integra would like to speak with you." With that, he departed the room.

Hesitantly Catherine lifted the lid of the new silver platter to reveal a bowl of gently steaming tomato soup. She knew it was tomato soup from the scent that floated up to her nose. Arucard was chuckling. "And I thought Walter had no sense of humor." He burst into laughter and Catherine couldn't help smiling a little herself.

She was just about to start eating when the door swung open violently. "Arucard!" Integra Hellsing entered shouting angrily. Startled Catherine dropped her spoon and it clattered onto the table. "If you are quite finished with your little diversion…" Her fierce blue eyes fell on Catherine. "There's work for you to do." She threw a manila folder at Arucard.

He caught the file and opened it to look at the contents. A minor disturbance in an outlying county. Probably a fledgling vampire was involved. It hardly seemed worth his attention and certainly beneath his abilities. His gaze shifted from the paper in his hand to his human master. "What are you waiting for Arucard?" Sir Integra's tense voice showed just how short on patience she was.

"Absolutely nothing…" His voice was soft as he stood and bowed before vanishing into the shadows.

Integra turned to face Catherine. "As soon as you are finished you will leave and forget you ever saw Arucard or this building. Do I make myself clear?"

It was the wrong thing to say though Sir Hellsing didn't know it. Catherine had never taken orders very well. Slowly she stood up to face the shorter woman. "Excuse me. I don't work for you. You may have Arucard trained or under your control somehow, but that does not extend to me. So, if you don't mind I think I'll finish my soup now. And when I'm done I'm going to wait here for Arucard because I have a few questions for him."

A normal person would have turned red with anger, but not Integra. She glowered at Catherine before speaking. "What makes you think I'll let you stay here?"

"Look lady, vampires maybe a normal run of the mill thing for you, but I don't get a chance like this very often. So, unless you intend to physically throw me out of this building, I'm staying right here until Arucard gets back." She sat down again intent on her tomato soup.

It took a long moment for Integra to regain her self-control. This girl was worse than Arucard when it came to angering her. "Very well then." The icy words were all she had to say as she left the room. Outside she found one of the Hellsing operatives. "In that room is a civilian. Go in there and remove her from these premises immediately."

The young man saluted not quite sure whom he was speaking to. "Yes sir." He was still very new, but went to the room. When he looked inside there was no one there. Turning back, he opened his mouth to say so, but Integra had already left. Scratching his head, he shut the door again and left.

In the room, Catherine watched curiously as the young man poked his head in, looked around, seemed not to see her at all, and left again. "Weird…" She shrugged and finished off the soup.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Startled she jumped off the seat turning to see Arucard smiling at her. His glasses were off and she couldn't take her eyes off of his. The strange color of his irises was mesmerizing. "My apologies. I didn't mean to startle you."

Catherine could feel her heart still pounding. "Arucard, can I…ask you a few questions?"

"Of course." He smiled at her not bothering to hide his fangs. Just looking at her while, she was awake made him hungry for her blood.

"Why didn't that soldier see me in here?" She could feel goose bumps rising on her arms.

"A simple illusion. I made the room appear empty to him." With a languid motion, he removed his hat and set it on the table.

Catherine swallowed as her eyes took in his unruly black hair. Without the hat on he seemed more dangerous somehow. "How old are you?"

Before answering, he leaned in closer until their noses almost touched. "Very old." He smirked knowing that wasn't the answer she'd wanted.

She didn't bother repeating her question, instead moving on to a new one. "Are you related to Dracula?" The grin faded from his face. The hairs at the nape of her neck stood on end and her blood seemed to go icy cold.

"Why do you ask?" His voice was neutral one hand moving towards her. Frightened she tried to back away from him and nearly tripped over the table. She stumbled backwards into the chair he'd previously occupied.

"Your name, it's Dracula spelled backwards…" Her voice felt weaker as he continued to watch her.

"Is it?" He asked innocently as he reached for the platter that still sat on the table. Removing the lid, he took the packet of blood from its place atop the ice and bit into it.

"Yes." The way he looked at her as he drank made her tremble like a frightened child.

Once it was empty, Arucard tossed the packet back to the table. "Is something wrong? You're shaking." His voice was cold and slightly mocking. He approached her slowly. "Are you cold? Or just frightened?" Again, he was smiling, but it didn't feel the same. This terrible grin was as bad as no smile at all.

Catherine opened her mouth to answer, but her voice refused to work. She stared helplessly as he stood before her placing one hand to either side of her on the armrests of the chair. "You're making me hungry, shaking like that." Anxiously she put her hands around her neck. He grabbed her slender wrists, one in either hand and pulled them away from her neck. "Very hungry."

"Why are you doing this?" Her voice was little more than a choked whisper. He didn't answer except to lean closer until his lips met hers. Her heart pounded twice before he drew away.

His hands no longer held her. "May I?" He could barely restrain himself as his eyes watched the rapid pulse in her neck. Her fingers brushed the first bite he'd made. She couldn't help thinking he might not be able to stop himself this time either. "You have my word as a vampire, I'll be more careful this time." She couldn't seem to focus her thoughts as he pulled her up into his embrace. His teeth brushed against her neck in the exact same spot as before, and still she couldn't bring herself to stop him.

A hiss of pain escaped her lips as he sank his teeth slowly into her flesh. Her fear-intoxicated blood flooded his mouth with its flavor. He drank slowly this time, savoring the taste of her blood. The door opened and Walter walked in carrying a pitcher of ice water. His eyes widened at the scene before him, and first the first time in decades he dropped what he was holding. The glass container shattered on the floor. "Sir?" He had never seen Arucard take blood from a living person before and the sight of it now shocked him deeply.

**A/N:** Sorry to stop like this, but I have no further ideas. If you want more story, I need your help. Post suggestions like Blumarshin and maybe the next chapter will be dedicated to you.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I'm taking a few liberties with this chapter. Please no flames.

Blumarshin-Don't hurt me! I didn't want to make such a cliff hanger; I was just out of ideas. Also if you read carefully Arucard isn't really telling her anything she couldn't guess for herself, and some of his answers are questions to her. So you see it's not like he's just spilling his secrets to her. Anyways, thanks for the big long review.

DaysOfTheNight-Thank you for your suggestions. Though I haven't used any yet, this chapter is dedicated to you!

**Generator X**-Apparently you don't read the stuff at the beginning very well. Go back and read my responses at the very top of Ch. 2. I don't like Seras!

Dedicated to DaysOfTheNight

Acting swiftly, Arucard removed his mouth from Catherine's neck and placed a hand over the bite to stop the flow of blood. When he spoke his eyes were locked in a mesmerizing gaze on Walter. "You tripped Walter. Clean up this mess and forget what you saw." An icy chill wrapped itself around Catherine's body as shadows engulfed them both.

A moment later the icy darkness receded leaving the two in an empty alley. Terrified, she pulled away from Arucard and turned to face him. "What did you do to him?" Her voice was shocked and frightened. Bright red blood trickled from her neck and flowed downwards staining her shirt.

One white glove wrapped around her wrist in a gentle unbreakable grip. "I made him forget." With a quick jerk he pulled her close. His mouth covering the bite wound on her neck. The flow of crimson was a heady intoxicant. Desperately, Catherine pushed at his chest in a futile effort to escape. She continued even as he slowly pulled away, tongue sweeping over the neat little wound. Gently he caught hold of her hand that was pushing against him.

"Are you going to kill me now?" Terror seemed suddenly distant as she realized her life was completely in his hands. A cold numbness clawed at her in its place.

"If I wanted to kill you…you'd be dead by now." His grin was slight, but it was enough to show off the tips of his fangs. Silence settled between them. "I have to leave now, but I'll return for you later. Go home and rest Catherine." His voice was cool and commanding. Before she could say anything else he had vanished.

She stood there for a long moment silent, not sure what to do. Finally she began walking, heading to the more well lit streets until she came upon the little café where he had first found her. Mathew was there serving food to a couple. He turned around and when he saw her, he dropped the platter he was holding. It clattered loudly to the ground. "Catherine? Oh my god, Catherine!" In a moment he was at her side guiding her to a table. "Where the hell have you been?"

Vaguely she noted that another waiter was cleaning up the mess Mathew had made. "I don't know Matt. It's so impossible…it couldn't have really happened…" She felt dizzy. "How long have I been gone?" Her gaze drifted up to her friend's face. His soft brown eyes were full of concern.

"No one's seen you since last night. You just vanished. Your lap top was gone too." At his words she realized the expensive piece of equipment was no longer with her. Was is still at that place? Arucard hadn't told her where she was, so it would be impossible to track it down. Matt continued on though. "I figured you just went back to your dorm room, but no one had seen you there either. Christ, Catherine I've been going crazy worrying about you. What happened? Tell me." His voice was pleading.

"I met someone…he did impossible things Matt. Vanished and appeared behind me. I saw it with my own eyes." She put a hand to her neck. "He was a real vampire Matt. A real one. He drank my blood. Too much of it. I passed out." Matthew was goingpale, but he continued to listen silently. "When I woke up, I was somewhere else. He wouldn't tell me where. Said it didn't matter, because I wouldn't be familiar with the place even if he did tell me. Then I passed out again." In her mind she felt the story was a little out of order, but everything seemed to have blurred together. "I woke up again, and he told me things. That if I died I'd turn into a cannibal. A ghoul he said. He promised to change me into a vampire instead if I started to die." She stopped looking up at Matthew. "You think I've lost my mind." It was the steadiest her voice had been since she'd started speaking.

"No, of course not." It wasn't difficult saying no when he had a completely different idea. "You just stayed up to long. And wandered off following a dream or something. I don't know…"

"Matt look at me. I'm clean. I didn't wander off and fall asleep in an alley. Look at my neck." She tilted her head so he could see the two close sets of bite marks. The first mostly healed over and the second starting to heal.

"What the Hell?" He whispered the words softly leaning forward to inspect the marks on her neck. "That's it I'm taking you to a hospital right now." He stood taking off his waiter's apron.

"Matt, don't. I'm fine. I don't need a hospital. He already gave me a transfusion. I'm just a little light headed still." She didn't rise with him too afraid of falling over.

"No. I'm taking you now. We'll have them run a blood test to make sure you haven't been infected with anything." He raised his voice to another co-worker. "Brian! I'm taking off!"

"Donny's not gonna like that." His friend responded.

Matthew was gently lifting Catherine from her seat. "Donny can throw a fit when I get back. I'm taking my friend to the hospital." She was too weak to stop him. When she resisted, Matthew just scooped her up in his arms and carried her to his car. He didn't look it but he could bench 150 lbs. and she was only 130. "Quit fighting me." Gently he set her in the passenger seat and buckled her belt. "You're too weak and I'm serious about this." Finally, she nodded and sat back in the car.

She already knew what would happen. They would arrive at the hospital and spend several hours waiting while the doctors ran tests and then finally informed them that they could find nothing wrong with her. Well at least Arucard wouldn't find her at home like he was expecting to. She'd send Matt to her place for a few things and then spend a couple of days at his flat. The school would have to be contacted. Silently she ran through the things she would have to making a mental list as she stared out the car window. It was difficult but she ignored the whispers of desire echoing in the back of her mind.

_Meanwhile. . ._

Arucard paced restlessly along roof tops. He felt more impatient than he had in a long time. Integra had tossed him a fake file, but he had left her politely alone with Catherine. "Catherine…" He whispered her name to himself grinning. It seemed already he had left her alone for to long. Her blood was unlike any he had tasted before.

Even now he craved it with a deep thirst. Only her blood could quench this thirst, he knew it though he didn't know why. For a moment he stood atop a church steeple letting the wind tug at his clothing. Integra was waiting for him. After a long moment he reached out to the darkness letting it swallow him and carry him to Integra's office.

"About time." She was still angry. "Here." Arucard caught the manila folder and opened it. Inside was a photograph of a vampire. He had retained much of his human appearance. Brown eyes, a young masculine build. "You'll find his address on the back."

Nodding, Arucard began to slip away. "Not so fast Arucard." He stopped and waited for her to finish. "I want no more repeats of last night. Do I make myself clear?"

"Of course." He smiled. A direct order was something he couldn't really disobey, but as long as he didn't repeat the act of almost draining the lovely young woman, he wasn't really disobeying. With that thought he vanished once more and arrived at the empty apartment.

It was a comfortable flat with a couch, T.V., kitchen, bathroom, and separate bedroom. When his eyes fell on the photo sitting atop the T.V. he burst into laughter.The target vampirestood with his arms wrapped around Catherine. They were both making a funny face. "Won't this be interesting." His laughter continued slowly fading off.

A/N: Well it took me forever, but hey I know what I'm gonna do for the next chapter so it should be up pretty soon. Blumarshin, I must thank you again. When I wrote Ch. 1, I never intended to bring Matthew into the story again, and now he's a major plot twist. Continued suggestions are of course still very welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Well I don't know if I really like this chapter…it feels a little…melodramatic. But I shall press on!

**Radical Hartless **I'm glad you like my story so much, but I disagree. Even if you make suggestions, I still write the story. And maybe your suggestion could inspire a spectacular original idea from my own brain. So don't be shy with those ideas.

**Lord Makura** you're answer lies below…

**Viridian Eyes** Though you'll probably never see this, I'm getting your review removed ASAP, because it has nothing to do with MY story and I don't know why the heck you posted it here.

Dedicated to You the Reader

(That's an okay dedication…right?)

Just as she'd expected, they'd wasted several hours at the hospital only to be told nothing was very wrong. "I told you I didn't need to go to the hospital…" Catherine said softly from the passenger seat. She was tired and her head rested against the window of the car.

"The doctor said you were showing symptoms of Anemia. And dehydration." Matthew refused to admit he'd been wrong in taking her to the hospital. His gentle brown eyes remained locked on the road as he spoke. "Besides, like your Mom always said, "better safe than sorry." I'm still not sure what to think about this whole Arucard thing…" He'd gotten the full story in much better detail while they were at the Emergency Room. Though they hadn't really discussed it much after his suggested it might have been some kind of induced hallucination.

The sky above was beginning to pale with the pre-dawn light. Fog swirled everywhere and it took twice as long to reach Matt's apartment than usual. "You stay here." As he spoke, he parked the car and climbed out. "I'm gonna get you a blanket and carry you up."

Catherine rolled her eyes and for the hundredth time that night, put a hand to her throat. It was soar, but a little gentle massaging seemed to be helping. "Matt, I'm not incapacitated. I can walk just fine."

"That's why you fell over is it?" His voice was a little snide, but in good nature. He walked around to help her out, knowing she would try by herself if he didn't help.

"I stumbled over a step okay. You didn't need to get a wheel chair…I felt pathetic being wheeled around in that thing." She took his hand and leaned heavily on him as she climbed out.

"Alright, but you are staying at my place for awhile. Right?" One arm supporting Catherine, he opened the heavy apartment door awkwardly with his other.

"Yeah, but you have to go get some stuff for me from my dorm. I want some clothes, my toothbrush, and _my toothpaste_. You're stuff tastes awful." She continued rambling off items as they made their way upstairs to Matt's door.

"I got it Cat. I'll get everything I can fit in my car. You sure you don't want the kitchen sink too?" He unlocked the door smiling at her.

"I don't have a sink in my dorm room you-" Her eyes lifted from the floor and met Arucard's. The rest of her sentence was lost in her surprise. "Arucard…"

At her words, Matthew looked up and saw the stranger sitting on his couch. The first thing he noticed was the red in the man's eyes. "Who the bloody hell are you?" He tried to shift Catherine so she was partially behind him, but it was impossible with how he was supporting her.

"I think you know who I am." Arucard stood slowly pulling out his gun as he did so. "I'm here to kill you." He pointed the weapon at Matthew's head.

Catherine couldn't believe what she was seeing and hearing. Questions flooded her mind. What was Arucard doing here? Why was he threatening Matthew? How had he even found this place? Had he followed her?

Only one question made itself heard though. "What did Matt do?" She stared at Arucard as he unlatched the safety with a soft click.

"He is a vampire. Though hardly worthy of the title. Move away from him." He waited patiently, but Catherine didn't move.

"What are you talking about? He's no such thing." A touch of anger was coloring her cheeks and making her voice louder. "I've know Matt for two years-"

"Have you ever seen him in the day light?"

"Of course! Just last…I mean he visited me…and…" As she struggled to think of a time, she found there was none. Matthew worked night shift at the Café. He'd only ever visited her in the evenings.

"Just as I thought." Arucard's eyes shifted from Catherine to Matt. "Tell me, how do you manage to hide the color of your eyes?"

Matthew's arm tightened convulsively around her. "Contacts. I don't know how you found me, but you won't be killing me _or_ taking Catherine away from me." He snapped his fingers and an instant later the sound of deep growls filled the room. "Play nice." Once more, he snapped his fingers, this time causing shadowy canine figures to leap at Arucard.

As the vampire defended himself, Matt shut the door. Scooping Catherine up in his arms, he set off at an incredible run that brought them downstairs and out the front door in a matter of seconds. Once outside he flinched before setting off. The first rays of dawn were streaking out across the sky.

With a curse, he ran pushing himself to go faster. After nearly a minute, the light was making its way down to the street level. Abruptly He turned crashing through a door backwards and sliding to a stop within. It was dark and musty. Catherine thought it might be some kind of warehouse. Gently Matthew set her down.

She turned on him glaring. "You have _a lot_ of explaining to do."

His smile was much colder than she was used to. "Of course, but first let me make you more comfortable." Seemingly, from nowhere he produced several long pieces of rope and began tying her up.

_Meanwhile…_

Arucard was too amazed to react quickly enough when he realized hellhounds surrounded him. Matthew had slipped away by the time he'd shot the first one. Five more remained. He shot another in the head as it leaped for his throat and it fell to the ground dead. But one caught hold of his arm forcing his third shot to stray and catch another beast in the shoulder.

With a grin on his face he caught the creature on his arm by the neck and threw it into another that was leaping for him. The two became entangled, fighting each other on the floor for several seconds. Another of the mindless beasts leapt for him and followed the second dead hound to the floor.

Three more quick shots and the rest were also dead. "It would seem this vampire is somewhat more than the usual maggots." Outside the sun had risen, but Arucard was not so easily trapped. Slipping back into the shadows he returned to his private room at Hellsing Manor. He knew it would not be long before Integra came knocking on his door wanting answers. Sometimes he really hated working for her, but an oath was not something he would break.

A/N Well…I guess it's not too bad. Hmmm…I'll have to think for a while on the next chapter. Suggestions anyone?


	5. Chapter 5

**Trunks-lover5**-Thanks for the compliments. As for Arucard turning into a dog, I'd like to. I know he can, but I've never actually seen him do it, so I really wouldn't know what to write. Sorry.

**Shenten**-I'm flattered! And I don't really care how other people spell his name, I just feel it's more authentic to use the r since the show and manga are originally from Japan. I know he's based on the western legends, so really it's no big deal until some nit pick turns it into one. As for Matthew, I don't know yet either. I just write what feels natural for the characters. They are the ones truly in control of the story.

**Katrina Potter**-takes a deep breath to calm self I shall not be harsh. The name isn't a mistake. It's a translation thing. I've already explained this and my reasons for using the "r" instead of the "l". It's still Dracula backwards, because in Japanese it would be spelled Dracura. I appreciate your attention to detail though, and I'm sincerely glad you think he's in character.

**Chedder**-Number 3 seems to be very popular. I don't intend to make Matthew evil…maybe a victim, but not evil. While I appreciate your suggestion of virgin I'm sorry to say that for the modern tone of my story, I just can't imagine Catherine as a virgin. Thanks for the effort though.

**Alex.IronWolf**-Like Chedder's virgin the insane protector/killer is a little too overused for my taste. I might do something similar, but with a twist…maybe… I did do some research on Mina Harker though. I won't give away my decision mostly because I haven't made it yet, but I think every one will enjoy what I finally come up with.

**Tomboi13**-While reading your review I had a fantastic idea for the start of this chapter. I have no idea what triggered it. Thanks for the compliments!

MeatwaD9021-Thank you for the compliments and the suggestions!

Rockreaper-You're too kind.

Lady IkoYume-Thanks, and I'm trying. –glares at the computer daring it to quit working for a fourth time-

**The name...again**-I recently discovered that while the subtitles of my DVD use the "r" the subtitles in the OVA series spell his name with the traditional western "l". This being known now, I still chose the "r" because the creator of Hellsing is Japanese and it is my tribute to him. Oh, and unless you personally have a really thick accent his name is still pronounced with an "l" sound.

Chapter 5

Dedicated to Tomboi13

Moonlight streamed in through a large window behind Integra's desk. Integra herself was pacing in front of the large desk. Not something she usually did. Yet with the recent circumstances…the girl Arucard had nearly killed, and the fact he hadn't managed to destroy the vampire he'd been sent after. She hadn't met with Arucard yet, but the lack of a kill confirmation told her he hadn't succeeded in his mission. Something was going on right under her nose and she didn't like it one bit.

"I'm the head of this organization. I should be aware of **everything** going on here." She was muttering to herself and angrily slammed a fist down on her desk. Immediately she regretted the action when a voice spoke in a familiar half mocking tone from the shadows behind her.

"Is something wrong? Surely you aren't this worked up over a simple vampire." Arucard took a step forward letting the moonlight coming in through the large window fall over him. He stood with a slight tilt to his head allowing the wide brim of his red hat to hide one eye and part of his face.

"Where the Hell have you been Arucard! Why didn't you report in before dawn this morning?" Integra whirled around to face him, a dangerous glare in her icy blue eyes.

As he spoke Arucard bowed briefly. "My apologies, I was in something of a hurry this morning and thought to have a meal before meeting with you." It wasn't exactly a lie. He had thought about having a meal, but his time just after sunset had been spent in an effort to locate Catherine and Matthew.

"Never mind that now. Give me your report." She leaned back against her desk crossing her arms as she listened to his recount of the previous night's events.

_Somewhere else…_

Matthew had gagged, blindfolded, and bound her up at dawn. He'd moved her twice and the room she was in now smelled dank and musty at the same time. Like old books and wet mold mixed together. She couldn't imagine where she might be right now.

"It's night, but don't worry, he won't find us here." Matthew's voice was coming closer accompanied by the sound of his footsteps. Gently he untied the knots binding her hands and legs, then the blindfold, and finally the gag. Catherine took a deep breath of air and coughed a few times. Her mouth felt dry and cottony. "Better?" His fingers brushed against her cheek in an affectionate gesture, but she jerked away.

A quick look around told her she was probably in the basement of a very old library. Water had leaked in and many of the books looked damp. Mold grew in the corners. "What the Hell's going on? Do you know-" His hand clamped over her mouth.

"You can't say his name here. You'll break the spell barriers I put up to protect us. No, I don't know who he is, but I can recognize a man who hunts his own kind. Not that there aren't those who deserve to be hunted." Slowly he took his hand away. "I'll keep you safe from him. From all of them." His voice was soft, kind, like she remembered him being.

All the anger and frustration seemed to slip away leaving only a cold emptiness and confusion. "I don't understand…" She struggled to keep the weakness from her voice and mostly succeeded.

Matthew sighed deeply and crouched down in front of her. "I don't know really where to start. I guess when I found you would be a good place.

"I'll never forget that night? It was almost dawn. I was ready to give up and let myself die. You can't imagine how hard it is to be…to be what I am and still try not to kill people. I had to be careful who I bit. Homeless people, or drugged up punks. The kind of people no one would listen to, let alone believe. I was so hungry that night when I saw you walking towards me, your own eyes on the sidewalk.

"You stopped and looked at me. All I could think about was how much I wanted to…well, to drink your blood." Catherine shuddered recalling that night as well. He'd been deathly pale with a hungry gaze. She'd thought the red was a trick of the light. Now she knew it hadn't been. "I reached out to grab you, but I couldn't do it. I wanted to so much, and I still don't know what exactly it was that stopped me." He paused for a long moment.

Catherine's voice was a soft whisper when she spoke. "You collapsed right there in front of me. I practically dragged you back to my dorm room. It was just luck no one else was awake."

Matthew broke in. "It wasn't luck. There was another vampire there. After you fell asleep in your desk chair, she came in looking for you. I woke up so suddenly, at first I didn't know why, and then I saw her poised over you. I just knew she was going to kill you if I didn't stop her. It was a very brief fight, mostly because I caught her by surprise." A brief chuckle. "It's kind of ironic. You saved a vampire and I ended up saving you from one.

"I don't know what it is about you, but you seem to attract the undead. I've killed at least five over the two years we've known each other. Every one of them was hunting you." Catherine shuddered. "You gave me a reason to go on existing. My whole purpose became protecting you. I still don't know why exactly. Just something about you I guess." He stood back up. "And I won't let this one get you either."

"Arucard doesn't-" His hand clamped over her mouth, but it was too late. For a moment the spells held then they shattered releasing all the energy tied into them in a powerful gust.

_Hellsing H.Q._

"So those two know each other…" Integra had finally settled down into her chair and was showing signs of cooling off. "This development changes nothing. Your orders remain the same."

Arucard bowed then paused. "Impossible…" The word was whispered and before Integra could speak, shadows engulfed him carrying Arucard outside to the top of an old library. He had heard Catherine's voice call out his name. She was close.

_Three stories down_

"Damn it! I told you not to say his name. Now he knows where you are. It's only a matter of time, before-" The rest of his words were lost in an explosion of dust and debris as a tall figure blasted through the far wall scattering molding books.

A/N Another cliff hanger but don't fret. I've already started on the next chapter and boy am I gonna have some incredible plot twists for all my loyal readers. I am also considering doing a sequel story. What do you think would be best, more Catherine, a new ofc, or something else entirely? Thanks again for all the reviews and your patience.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: **This is IMPORTANT!** In order to maintain my faithfulness to the Japanese origin of this manga and anime, I will be spelling Dracula with a second "r" instead of the western "l". This is because **it's still pronounced the same** no matter how you spell it, and because our dear main character's name must be maintained. Therefore in western style it would be Alucard and Dracula, here in tribute to the east it shall be Arucard and Dracura. **Unless you have a major eastern accent what would normally be spelled with an "l" will retain that sound.**

**I WILL NOT RESPOND TO _ANY _COMMENTS ON MY SPELLING OF NAMES IN THIS CHAPTER 'CAUSE IT'S _ALREADY BEEN EXPLAINED_ RIGHT ABOVE THIS NICE SHOUT OUT TO THOSE WHO DON'T READ AUTHOR'S NOTES! WE PUT THEM UP FOR A REASON!! To those who did read the note I apologize for having to put this in...Super sorry.**

On a softer note, I've noticed more than a few people who have put me on alerts or faves but haven't bothered to post a review. I gotta confess I'm feeling a little hurt and more than a little confused. If you're just shy or something I understand, but if it's not too much trouble, I would like to hear your thoughts. You know who you are and I won't go naming names.

Dedicated to...uhm...

Nobody reviewed the new Ch. 5 so...

Dedicated to...No one, I guess...

That stinks. Post People! I like dedicating chapters to YOU!

As the cloud settled, Catherine realized it wasn't Arucard come to her rescue but another man she had never seen before. "Master?" Matthew spoke hesitantly.

A man stood before them framed by a gaping black hole of swirling darkness. He was easily as tall as Arucard with a similar build, the same red eyes, and pale skin. A prominent romanian nose and squared chin were the most notable of his facial features. They and the thin scar that ran from his left temple almost to the corner of his mouth. "Idiot." His voice was low and menacing. "He is here already. I have chosen the place for his defeat and this is not it. You jeopardize all my plans in your foolishness." Blood red eyes shifted to Catherine and a malevolent grin formed on his pale lips. "Bring her along." He turned vanishing into the shadows he had come from.

"Yes sir. Of course. Right away." Stammering, Matthew picked Catherine up and started towards the shifting shadows. "It's alright. You'll see. My master will protect you."

"Stop right there Boy." Arucard's voice was commanding as he entered the room through a door in the far corner. His gun was already out and ready.

Matthew paused and turned around, Catherine in his arms. "You'll never have her monster. I'll protect her 'til the day I meet my true death."

With a scowl Arucard responded. "I don't know what you think I'm after. I don't really care either…but _she_ is staying with _me_." He leveled the silver gun aiming it at Matthew's head.

"Over my dead body." Matthew turned diving for the portal as Arucard fired. Catherine felt her closest friend jerk as icy darkness engulfed them both momentarily then faded away to reveal another strange room. Falling to the floor hard Catherine realized Matthew no longer had a head. In fact he was quickly disintegrating into a pile of fine dust. She scrambled backwards right into the legs of that other man. Looking up at him she was paralyzed by terror and sheer grief that struggled to overwhelm her.

"Pity, I was hoping to use him, but the son of Jonathan and Wilhelmina Harker is no great loss. To me at least." His uncaring gaze was on Matthew's remains. "He was going to be the first taste of anguish I gave that bastard. The child of the woman he thought to be his reincarnated wife." Too suddenly he was smiling at her, reaching a hand down to stroke her cheek. "But you are the main course. What will he do when I reveal the truth about you? I wonder..."

Terrified Catherine pushed his hand away scrambling to her feet and stepping away from him. "Wh-what are you talking about? Who the Hell are you?"

His laughter was deep and every bit as wicked as his fanged smile. "Very soon, it will be time to give that filthy dog just what he deserves. And you my pet will be the key to his downfall. Oh how delicious to finally get my revenge on that wretch after all these centuries." He paused for a moment seeming to consider her. "But where are my manners? Here I am on the brink of my success, and you, my most important piece, don't even know your own role. Well, of course that's only natural. After all, I did give you false memories. Would you like to know the truth of your existence my precious creation? You won't like it one bit, but then…I wouldn't have nearly as much fun telling you if you were to enjoy it." Another burst of vicious laughter.

Finally he turned and gestured to a a heavy oaken door which creaked open. "This way my greatest work. Here is where you were...'born'." Catherine followed him into an enormous room of dark stone. Bookshelves packed with ancient leather tomes lined two walls, a wooden table covered with a mad scientist's array of glass bottles and tubes took up half the third wall. A large carven display case stood in a corner between one end of the table and a bookshelf.

In the center of the room was a raised stone dais about the size and shape of a twin size bed. It was decorated with blood and symbols. "I spent more than a century working every day to find just the right combinations to create you." As he spoke he walked towards the ornate display case that had dozens of bottles, jars, vials, and other containers filled with liquids and powders. "But all that work will soon pay off." He picked up a small gilt bottle with a glass stopper and held it out to her.

When several moments had passed and still Catherine had made no movement to take the item he set it back down with a sigh. "It's only an empty bottle now. For so long I kept _her_ blood carefully sealed inside, but…now that blood runs through you." He finished with a smile. "You my sweet reward were never born. You aren't even human, technically speaking. No mother. No father. No family at all. I created a lovely body with virtually no resemblance to _her_ and then used all the precious blood remaining in that bottle to grant it life. To grant…_you_ _life_."

Catherine took a step back. "You-you're lying! You're messing with my head! I'm an exchange student! I have a family back in the states! I-" His hand wrapped around her throat cutting off air and words as he held her up against the cold stone wall.

"You have nothing I didn't give you. Even your name was a gift from me. Pure Pain. _She was pure and he gave me nothing but pain_." He paused a moment to regain his self control. "But now it's his turn to be in pain. He'll arrive soon. We must prepare quickly in order to greet him properly." With a gesture he tossed her to the stone dais, and with another caused the very stone to ripple forming crude shackles that trapped her wrists on either side of her head and locked her ankles together.

Craning her head Catherine could make out each of the very solid restraints. "Yes I think that's quite a bit better. And if I'm not mistaken, he's here now. No doubt come to save you." He chuckled.

Arucard walked in through the door they had just used. "Hmmm…This is quite a place. So you're an alchemist then." His eyes shifted from Catherine to the man who was now laughing. "And just what is it you find so amusing?"

"HA HA HA HA! I've waited so long for this night. The Harker boy, her," he gestured to Catherine, "And all the information I had to gather on the Hellsing organization. Finally I'll have my sweet revenge on you…Vlad Tepes." Faster than Catherine's eyes could follow, Arucard whipped out his gun and fired a shot. For a breathless moment there was a hole right through the middle of the alchemist's forehead, then it closed over and a small used bullet dropped to the floor. "Patience never was your strong point. But I have a surprise for you…" He pointed to Catherine. "I know you've tasted her blood. Wouldn't you like to know why it's so alluring? What makes it irresistible to you, the Son of the Dragon?"

"What makes you think I'll believe anything you say?" Arucard's voice was a growl of anger.

"Why, because it's the truth of course. You do still value honesty…don't you?" He waited a moment. "Well, _honestly_ I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yourself. But then you were never undead before she died. Your first wife…_Elisabeta_." Arucard looked as though he'd just been struck by an incredible force. "So you do remember some of your old life. I was beginning to wonder. That Hellsing fellow was quite a talented alchemist himself…well, for a human at least. He locked away quite a bit of you. Tied it up so you couldn't get at it unless there was a threat to his precious organization. Some sort of power release protocol…" Arucard seemed to have recovered a bit. "Do you remember watching her fall to her death from the tower? Elisabeta was such a beautiful woman. I remember watching her as she fell. Her long black hair flying out behind her. Or perhaps you missed that bit." His voice was bitter with anger. "I think by the time she was falling from the tallest parapet of Castle Dracura, You were already in your precious tunnels, running for _your stinking life_."

As the leering alchemist regained his composure Arucard struggled to remain standing. "Ah but I can't resist a little icing on the cake." With a gesture he conjured an image of Matthew's body hovering in the air above them all. Catherine shut her eyes, but she couldn't stop his voice. "You never met my apprentice properly, but I'll bet you remember his mother. Wilhelmina…or Mina Harker. That banker, Jonathan Harker's wife. I wonder how she would feel if she knew you shot her only son."

Arucard gritted his teeth as memories of the past flew through his mind. "Just who the hell are you?" He leveled his gun on the man again as the image of Matthew rapidly decayed and faded.

"Well I suppose you wouldn't remember me. I never claimed your pathetic little throne. You just stole the woman I loved from me. Elisabeta was going to be my wife. But the tyrant of Transylvania had other plans. _Dracura_ wanted my sweet fiancé for _himself_! Well it has been quite a few centuries, but Adonai Danesti will finally have his revenge!"

A/N: Well? It was totally awesome, right? I hope it was... The twist on Catherine came to me when I was batting around ideas with my good friend JLStone on why Arucard would find her blood so intoxicating. I turned Matthew into the son of Mina and Jonathan Harker because, well, because I was going to make Catherine a Harker, but the other idea was just too good to pass up and I still really wanted to include Ms. Harker. Alright, the next chapter may take a little while to get up, but trust me it is going to be a killer fight scene. Eh…no pun intended. See you guys next chapter. ­

**Did I confuse anyone?**Well let me cover some of the little additions I threw in that aren't covered in Hellsing.

1. **Who are Wilhelmina/Mina Harker and Jonathan Harker?** Answer: From Brahm Stoker's Dracula (I'm using the 'l' because that's the title so don't anyone start with me on spelling.-glares warningly at certain people-). Mina was Jonathan's fiance and did marry him in the story. Though it never covered whether or not they had a child. That was my little addition. In the novel Count Dracula was smitten with Mina because he considered the reincarnation of his first wife. Brahm never mentions the fact that Vlad Tepes (Dracula's real name, for those who don't know.) had a second wife and I don't go there either. For the purposes of my story as well as Brahm's there was no second wife. It's just so much more romantic that way. -sighs knowing she has given in to a little feminine fancy-

2. **Who is Elisabeta? **Answer: Well I had to look through about a dozen sites on Vlad the Impaler to find this name and checked quite a few more. Only ONE site offered this name so there weren't a whole lot of choices available to me. Ya see, nobody seems to know the name of Vlad's first wife, though everyone I checked with agreed she was a noblewoman and did commit suicide during one of the many hostile take overs of the Transylvanian throne. That ONE site that offered up this name emphasized the fact that they weren't certain this was her name, but hey nobody else even offered a name, so I went with Elisabeta.

Note, I _think_ it's pronounced like Elizabeth but with -beta on the end instead of -beth. Don't know for sure.

3.** What exactly is Catherine?** Answer: She is a creation. Made from I-don't-even-want-to-imagine-what+a small vial of Elisabeta's blood that Adonai picked up after she comitted suicide. Adonai then gave her false memories so she could really be as young as say...a week. Surprising thought there. But he spent "centuries" perfecting his technique until he could create her exactly as he wanted her to be. I don't even want to _think _about how many people died horribly for him to figure _that_ out.

4. **Adonai Danesti.** This isn't really a question, but for those who are curious about the character. No, he's not based on a real person. Yes, he is based on the Real history of Vlad the Impaler. See I went to my favorite online source for information, wikipedia, and found a little family line. The Tepes (Dracula's family line.) and the Danestis (Which is actually spelled with two wierd little accents I can't figure out how to recreate.) are descendant from the Basarab family which, kinda founded the country. At least that's my understanding of it. After Alexandru I Aldea ceased ruling in 1436, two factions began fighting over the throne, one headed by Mircea the Elder (This would be the Tepes family also known as Draculesti, again spelled with wierd accents I can't recreate.) and Dan II ancestor of the Danesti (Damn those accents!) family. So you see, Adonai isn't a real person, at least not to my limited knowledge, but the Danesti family _did _exist and _did_ fight for the throne with Dracula's family for several generations.

5 **Elisabeta's relationship?** Well like I said, Adonai is my creation so it's fairly impossible for him to have had a relationship with her. And as far as I can ascertain, she was indeed the wife of Dracula/Vlad the Impaler/Vlad III Tepes and in my story Arucard. Whether or not she was stolen away from some member of the Danesti family is anyone's guess.

So that's everything I think. If something wasn't covered or you're still confused on some point, e-mail me, PM me, or maybe Post a Review. I'll answer as quickly as possible. Oh and for anyone with Yahoo messenger, you can IM me through the sn seeker of net knowledge (There is an underscore between each word NOT a space, but it's refusing to show up. So keep that in mind if you try to IM me).

See ya next time for loads of ass kicking!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hmmm…it took me a lot longer than I wanted it to. I just couldn't seem to get into the right mind set for writing a really good fight scene, and I'm far too much of a perfectionist to allow myself to settle for mediocre spew. Anyways, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Joyful Kwanza, and any thing else I missed. Enjoy the new year every one!

mrs.Sora-sparrow- Glad it all made sense for you. Enjoy the new chapter.

Tomboi13-Good to know you enjoyed the story so much. I just love splicing reality and fantasy.

MeatwaD9021-I certainly hope it shows up on your e-mail too. As for the ending...well I haven't decided exactly what will happen, but Catherine isn't scheduled for death or moving in with Arucard. We'll just have to wait and see.

Alucard's little sister- First of all, thanks for not bringing up the spelling of his name. Thank You, Thank You, _Thank You_, **Thank You**. And I hope I don't disappoint your expectations of me…it's been awhile since I wrote a fight scene.

Chapter 7

Dedicated to Kouta Hirano

For Creating Hellsing

Catherine twisted her head back and forth trying to find the best angle to watch from, but only catching pained glimpses of the two men facing off.

"So, this is just a matter of petty revenge?" Arucard asked softly a hint of a laugh in his words.

"You think love is petty?! I shall take _years_ of delight in killing you!" Adonai had grabbed up a bottle from his alchemy table. "Centuries have passed while I waited for this chance. So many preparations..." He threw the glass vessel at Arucard, but it fell short smashing to the floor at his feet. Tendrils of silver gray smoke wafted up quickly surrounding him. "It is a simple, yet highly effective, paralyzing potion."

Arucard tried to open his mouth, struggled to speak the words that would unleash his full power, but it was an ultimately futile effort. "Did you think I was bluffing?" Adonai asked with a laugh. "Oh, don't bother answering, I know you can't speak quite yet. Give it a few more minutes." He turned away and approached the stone slab where Catherine lay shackled. "Even though I made you with a different face, another form, and an attitude centuries from her life, I can still see Elisabeta in your eyes." His voice was softer as he brushed his fingers against her cheek.

After a moment he seemed to realize what he was doing and with a shake of his head became cold and mocking once more. "First things first," he turned back to Arucard, "I must have proper restraints for you. Just because I can match you as a true vampire doesn't mean I wish to waste the energy in fighting you."

From a hidden pocket he drew a leather pouch and began pouring the powdery contents onto the floor forming a circle around his paralyzed foe. Once the circle was complete, he proceeded to draw a pentagram within it in his own blood. For a moment he considered his handiwork then continued pulling another pouch and taking pinches of the white powder it held to draw symbols on Arucard's forehead, cheeks, and chin.

"Yes, that should do quite nicely." With a snap of his fingers Catherine's restraints disintegrated. "_Come here girl_." His voice carried an enchanted quality and Catherine's eyes grew distant as she obeyed the command. "_Excellent_." Slowly Adonai swept the soft brown locks of hair from her right shoulder. "Delicious looking isn't she Arucard?" Chuckling he lowered his head leisurely inhaling her scent before the spell bound vampire. "Tell me, how does she taste? I've yet to sample her blood. I wonder how much sweeter it might be if taken during an act of love-making…" He smiled tauntingly lips brushing the smooth skin of her neck.

"You…will…never…know." Arucard fought to get each syllable past his near petrified lips. Adonai pulled back from Catherine's neck the stunned expression on his face turning to a look of alarm as Arucard smiled and continued, the words coming more easily. "Situation A…Releasing…control art…restriction…to level one."

"Stop! You can't speak! **How are you doing this**?" Panicking Adonai turned and raced back to his table fumbling through the many bottles, vials, and test tubes that stood there.

Arucard continued relishing the words as he spoke them. "The Cromwell approval is now in effect. Hold power release until target is _silenced_." A blackness like ink began to swallow hi right arm shifting, flowing, growing larger until it formed a large dog's head with numerous red eyes. "Turn around and face me alchemist!"

Adonai stopped shuffling through potions, a self deprecating smile on his lips. "Even with all my centuries of preparations…I still under estimated you." He turned around, in his hand he held a single bottle filled with pitch black liquid that seemed alive, that moved even when his hand was still. "Well, then, I'll just have to settle for watching you die tonight!" Pulling the cork from the mouth of the bottle he aimed the opening at Arucard. The blackness inside launched itself forward. "_Wake_."

Catherine took a sudden surprised breath her thoughts foggy. Before she could begin to gather her thoughts, the liquid shadow struck her back and began spreading quickly. She opened her mouth to scream, but the potion flooded inside her vanishing. Falling to her knees Catherine began to wretch, shaking uncontrollably, until finally she fell back eyes closed, body still.

Arucard banished the dog demon with a thought regaining his normal form as he fell to his knees beside her. "Catherine? Can you hear me?" He brushed the hair from her face and patted her cheek gently. His gaze leapt to Adonai, rage seething within him. "What did you do?" Even as he spoke the words the limp body in his arms began to move. "Catherine…"

Her eyes opened revealing a startling change; her whites, irises, and pupils had been replaced by a solid shifting black. "I'm fine Arucard. Never better." Her voice remained normal and she reached a hand up to brush his face.

Again he glared at Adonai. "What have you done to her?" Slender fingers gripped his throat with demonic force as Catherine rose slowly to her feet. She continued to squeeze, crushing his throat. Overall it was a harmless attack. Arucard didn't actually _need_ to breath, but without air he couldn't speak.

"She is possessed by a demon. I think you'll find it quite impossible to remove without the antidote, or…killing her. Of course I happen to have the antidote, but then," he gestured to the table, "you'll never be able to find it on your own, and I'm certainly not going to give it to her before you're dead."

Arucard pried Catherine's hands loose holding them so she couldn't latch back on. His throat healed quickly. "Do you want me to kill her? Your most prized creation?"

Adonai looked on thoughtfully for a long moment, then shrugged. "The real Elisabeta died centuries ago, and I can always make another creature should I desire a servant or a companion. No, Arucard I don't care if you kill her, but more importantly _do you care_?" His cruel laughter filled the room.

Scowling Arucard released Catherine's hands. When she began to attack him her fingers passed through the red mist swiftly replacing his body. Before she could pull back the crimson vapor began flowing in through her mouth and nose. An unearthly scream ripped its way from her throat as Catherine collapsed again to the floor falling suddenly silent. Adonai watched intently for a long minute. Finally a red mist began flowing out slowly coalescing into the form of Arucard. Black liquid dripped from her closed eyes pooling on the floor.

"Incredible…" At the sound of Adonai's voice Arucard looked up at him. When their gazes met, Adonai knew true terror. "W-wait…"

"I no longer find you amusing Adonai." Arucard spoke in a cold steady voice. "In fact, you've made me quite angry." As he spoke darkness gathered in the room, but Arucard began to glow with power. "Before you die your true death Adonai Danesti, know this, I will capture your soul as it tries to flee from the mortal world, and if Catherine does not recover, I will feed your soul one piece at a time to the demons of the nether world." Blinding light flashed, a bolt of pure energy that incinerated Adonai before he could even begin to consider the fate he'd just been promised.

A/N: Well…It wasn't exactly what I was hoping to write, but at least I got it all done before Christmas, and over all I'm rather satisfied with this chapter. Next time we'll find out how everything ends. I've got a start on the epilogue, but don't hold your breath, it probably won't be up for two or three weeks, but I'll try and have it up before Valentine's Day at the latest. ­


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I was going to wait a little longer to post this, the final chapter, but what the heck. It's done. Short, but done. What right do I have to deny you guys the final chapter? None. At least that's my opinion, well enjoy.

Radical Hartless- Oh stop! You're making me blush. Up one day and I've already gotten two reviews. If only it were always so…sigh. Thank you very much for the compliments, personally I'm still not completely satisfied with the fight between Adonai and Arucard last chapter. Oh, and one spelling of the name is more than enough. I don't particularly care how anyone chooses to spell it; I just don't want complaints about how I choose to spell it. hugs you You're really too kind.

MeatwaD9021-takes a bow As always your compliments are sincerely appreciated. gives you a hug too

Chapter 8

Dedicated to Everyone Who Put Me on Faves or Alerts

Even Those Who Never Reviewed

_Journal entry _ _Dec. 21, 2006_

_ I think it was the musty smell of the library today that triggered my memories. It's been so long since that night. I haven't thought of Adonai in awhile…It still doesn't always seem real, but I know it is. I've yet to age a single day, though there are no other signs that I'm anything but a regular human being._

_ Arucard visited last night, and said he would come again tonight. I was surprised, because he'd been coming less often since Seras _ _Victoria__ joined the Hellsing organization. We haven't met, but he tells me about her sometimes. Walter and I talk once or twice a week, and though I've not spoken to Sir Hellsing since the night we first met, Walter keeps me up to date on how she's doing. Always splendid he says. He hasn't called yet this week, but I'm sure he's just been a little busier than usual._

Catherine paused wondering what else to put down, when a gentle breeze drew her attention to the window. Arucard's subtle way of knocking was to come in through the window and leave it open to alert her. Standing up from the writing desk she turned to greet him with a smile. It faded quickly when she saw the state he was in.

Usually he leaned against the wall with a cocky half grin that barely revealed his fangs, but instead he looked pale slumped back on the reading chair near the window. There was a pleased smirk on his face though as he gestured for her to come closer.

"Arucard, what the devil happened to you? You look awful." There was a hint of concern in her voice.

He smirked. "The devil? Try Set. Incognito summoned him. It was a fantastic fight." Well that explained the ruckus from a few nights ago. "Integra has been placed in a holding cell by the other members of the round table. I expect things to be quite dull for awhile."

"And what of Seras?" She asked, trying to make the question sound innocent, and having it come out too controlled.

"When did you start concerning yourself with the police girl?" He was standing, and for a moment he shuddered seeming about to collapse. A heart beat later he looked as solid and dangerous as ever except for the weak color of his skin.

"I'm not concerned, just curious." Her voice was tight, betraying a sense of insecurity. She tried to change the subject. "Look at you. You look bloody awful." Shaking slightly, she reached a hand out to touch his face, but he caught her wrist a wicked grin revealing his fangs.

"Are you _jealous_?" He gave his usual low chuckle.

"Of course I'm not jealous. What a ridiculous thing to think." She tried to pull her hand free. "You're insane."

"For quite some time now." With a sudden jerk Catherine found herself pressed against the wall and arms pinned high over her head by one of Arucard's powerful hands.

"Arucard, what the hell are you doing?" He listened intently for a minute to the sound of her heart pounding faster before answering.

"Eating." Catherine didn't even have time to blink before he'd sunk his teeth into her neck. She screamed for a split second, then his free hand covered her mouth.

It wasn't like he'd never fed on her. Even after those first few meetings, she'd continued to give him her blood, but it had never been like this. Usually he was extremely polite, restrained even, though a bit obvious in his desires. He had always asked before biting, sometimes even exchanging a kiss in remembrance of the first night they'd met. He'd never just attacked with out any kind of warning.

Arucard pulled away suddenly turning to face the open window so she couldn't see his face. "Walter…is dead." Catherine blinked, her mind refusing to acknowledge the words as she pressed a hand to stop the blood from her throat.

"Walter, he can't be…he's not in the field anymore. How can he have…died?" Slowly she climbed to her feet.

"He was…saving Sir Hellsing." Arucard started toward the window.

"Wait." He turned back, watching her through the colored lenses of his glasses. "Stay with me…just for tonight."

He cocked his head to one side. "Why?" She shrugged her gaze falling to the floor.

"No reason." A bare faced lie was something Arucard could not tolerate.

"Don't start lying to me Catherine." She gave a fearful swallow as he came closer. "_Don't_."

"I've been having nightmares…" She felt terribly childish saying it aloud, but it was the truth. For two weeks solid, there had horrible bloody dreams, and with reawakened memories of old running through her mind, she was more than a little frightened of falling asleep tonight.

"About what?" He sounded more curious than concerned, but that was hardly surprising.

"A man with two…swords. I see him in my dreams, cutting off your head, then coming for me. Some kind of priest I think. He wears a cross around his neck, white gloves, and a large coat." She forced herself to shrug and turn away walking across the room to sit on the bed. "Forget about it. It's just a dream. I'll be fine."

He vanished and materialized sitting on the bed next to her. "I told you not to lie." With a slow sigh he pulled her hand from the wound on her neck. Slowly he ran his tongue down over the trails of blood starting at her neck, then following the crimson liquid further down tugging her shirt collar about two inches lower to find the last of her blood. "You are still as delicious as the day I met you." He whispered the words against the skin of her neck. There was a brief silence before he spoke again. "Lie down."

Pulling away from him, she laid back on the bed slipping under a cover. Arucard stretched out beside her, placing an arm possessively around her slightly smaller figure. His lips brushed her ear gently as she began drifting off. "Sleep well…Elisabeta."

A/N: Well, I tried to avoid an extra mushy end. I think I was moderately successful. What do you guys and gals think of a sequel involving Seras (ugh), Anderson (Cra-azy!), and a little more Integra? Maybe a slight furthering of this developing relationship…Well this proposed sequel would have to take place after the series…however, I've yet to come up with a villain or a plot. Very crucial missing elements there.

Well anyways without some serious help it could take up to a year for me to even start on such a sequel. And I still can't figure out why all those people who took the time to put me on a fave and/or alert list never found the time to post a single review. I know two or three of you did, but that's two or three out of about twenty! Sorry, if I sound like I'm whining, but it's very confusing.

Well whatever, enjoy New Year's Eve all!


End file.
